


everyday in resonance

by sugarby



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday moments of general happenings between Aoba and Clear as they live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyday in resonance

**Author's Note:**

> Currently stuck/in the middle of finishing a kouao fic and I wanted to write something fresh, and after reading Hitsugi-san's latest clearao fic I was struck with feels of them again. This time, I really have kept my drabbles short. Enjoy~
> 
> PS. For this, I imagined them living together in their own apartment but it's fine to see them at Tae's house.

**i. Morning** _  
_

They don't wake up together; one being a light sleeper and the other just being too stubborn, but they're laying together

Clear's awakes first; eyes fluttering open to a morning where the sun rises over songbirds greeting the change in time of day, and where next to him still asleep is Aoba looking cuter than ever with his hair in all sorts of directions and hands unconsciously clinging to the unequal amount of sheets that had been snatched in the middle of the night, like a toddler.

Clear watches him for a while and savors the sight with a heart less heavy than usual, the rise and falls of his boyfriend's chest assuring him that he's alright and will eventually wake up with enough nudges. "Aoba-san. Aoba-san, it's time for you to wake up or you'll be late for work again today."

Aoba tiredly mumbles an undecipherable protest as he twists and turns over in bed to get comfortable again after the disturbance. It's a cute way to rebel but it can't go on so he gets nudged again, firmer.

"Aoba-san....Aoba-san, you musn't sleep in again or else--Hmm?!" Clear is surprised when the uncooperative body turns over to him abruptly, grabs hold of his waist and uses it to pull itself towards his bare chest. He looks down at the distorted blue hair and feels the arms around him tighten as Aoba snuggles in to his chest more, cheek near his hipbone where the hem of his pants are slipping.

"Idiot, I'm already awake..." Aoba half-pouts in to his chest.

 

 

  
 **ii. Bathroom** _  
_

Toothpaste that's thick, sticky, colourful and owns a minty aroma but sweetly flavoured is squirted out from its tube and on to the yellow toothbrush with a blue jellyfish sticker on the handle. Aoba doesn't know if Clear's teeth can fall out but whether there's a chance or not isn't why they brush their teeth together every morning.

Clear's _happy_ to do a mediocre task like this with him.

"Thank you." He smiles to Aoba in the mirror and starts to brush his teeth, watching the man beside him do the same with his hair still messy but now in a loose bun and oversized night shirt sliding from his shoulders (if he wasn't dazed from the earliness of the day then he'd pull it back up instead of giving his boyfriend an inviting opportunity).

"No problem." Aoba rinses, spits and then manages to smile back at him.

 

 

  
**iii. Breakfast**

For the first and most important meal of the day, Clear whips up a delicious stack of pancakes with scrambled eggs and cuts strawberries in to hearts that float on the river of lightly drizzled syrup. He also makes a cup of hot honey tea that he self-taught himself to make from last week's episode of the main show on the home-cooking channel. 

And he's wearing an apron while naked underneath it again.

"How is everything, Aoba-san? Do you like the food?"

"Mm." Aoba confirms, mouth full. He sips some of the tea and then brings up the blatant costume play. "I thought we talked about this, Clear. I've told you about parading around like that in that apron, it's weird!"

"Eh? But this isn't the same one, Aoba-san!" Clear says, spinning around to prove it but the irritated squint he receives from his boyfriend tells him it's not as obvious as he thinks, so he explains. "The apron I wore at Glitter was pink and had frills whereas this one is yellow with pink hearts. _And_ frills. Ooh!" He remembers the large pocket at the front and happily stuffs his hands inside. "And this one has a pocket for conveniently storing the kitchen knives in!"

Aoba grumbles, dissatisfied that his point was completely missed. "Look you, just quit being naked under that thing!"

"I'm afraid capturing Aoba-san's heart is much more _important_ than being clothed."

 

 

**iv. To work**

"Thanks for the food, it was great." Aoba says when he's walked to the front door to go to work with like usual. "I'll probably be home early tonight."

"Okay, I can't wait. See you soon then, Aoba-san, and have a splendid day." 

"Bye."

"A-ah! Um..." At the last minute, Clear wants ask for permission to properly send him on his way. "May I kiss you goodbye?" It's nothing new to him, but not asking beforehand in the past has gotten him smacks to the head and scoldings for being so impulsive. Truthfully, it's only because Aoba can't stand how it's so easy to get him worked up and blushing like a high schooler.

"...Huh?" The heat's already in Aoba's cheeks and he turns his head a bit. "S-Sure...whatever..."

It really is so easy. But not so that anyone can make him like this, and knowing that fills Clear with even more happiness. Leaning in, he keeps his lips to Aoba's until the blue haired man squints irritably when his lungs begin to beg for air. Clear hates it as well but would rather let him breathe than have this kiss be their last.

Clear had counted the seconds of their kiss and noted that it didn't come close to how long Aoba's cheeks had been red.

 

 

_**v. Napping**  
_

"Clear, are you alright?" Ren's deep concern is aimed at the the android laying on the couch, completely still and eyes closed, looking quite peaceful after spending the entire morning and early afternoon cleaning the house. It's unusual for him to be out of action, not nearly due to his manufacturing but the scales tipping over to support his endlessly enthusiastic character.

Clear nods. "Mm. I'm just...a little tired." 

And who knows, maybe the time will go faster this way and when he opens his eyes Aoba will have come home.

"Ah, well sweet dreams."

"Thank....you...."

When he opens his eyes again, it isn't just because Aoba's returned. Clear had been enjoying his nap and his dream of Aoba wearing an apron of his own; blue and with pink hearts and a giant ribbon at the back over his ass instead. It made Clear crazy and back dream!aoba up against the kitchen counter to properly praise how cute, and teasingly erotic, he looked.

The real life Aoba hears about it via sleep-talk and kicks Clear off the couch.

 

 

 **vi**   **. Baking**

Clear loves to surprise Aoba with creamy cakes as part of his cooking hobby, and it's a good excuse wear his apron. At the same time, when Aoba has impulses and gives in to such desires, he too proves to be good (or perhaps better) at surprises.

" _Ah_...Ao-! Aoba-san!..." Clear cries, voice coming out raspy and strained as he has to lean back against the table for the support. After having his dick generously smeared in the vanilla frosting he was going to cover the cake with, Aoba had began to handle his half-hardness with firm strokes and then greedy, slurping licks and sucks. " _Hhng_ \--hah!...W-Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

"What?" Aoba pulls away to ask and looks up at him with a flushed face, skeptic. "You don't hate me doing this for you, right?"

Clear shakes his head. "No, that's not it."

"Then shut up and take it." Aoba orders before taking Clear in to his mouth again and sending him back in to hysteria.

 

 

 

**vii. Books**

Aoba doesn't know when Clear started to read in his spare time for pleasure but it's probably around the same time he started seeing him wear glasses and it became a turn on for him. As dorky as they are on their own when they're discarded, on Clear their attraction level goes up and he looks even more handsome, incredibly so. And he's quite the cute catch because the moment he notices he's being stared at, he yells  _"Aoba-san!"_ and jumps over to him, and forgets all about the book.

In those glasses, Clear also looks like a _teacher_.

Aoba gulps but it's too late, the thought already chewing at the sensitive corners of his mind and driving him to confess his new kink to Clear when he questions why he looks distressed. It wasn't the best of his worst choices to come clean about, but he would very soon be introduced to the worthwhile perks of it.

 

 

**viii. Intimacy**

"What was it you said, Aoba-san?" Clear's asking as he's bent over the body underneath him on the couch, thrusting steadily in to it at an achingly slow but consistent pace. "That I look like a _sensei_?" His next thrust is suddenly much harder as he enunciates the word.

" _Ah!..._ C-Clear!  _Hnff, y_ es!..." Aoba cries in to the pillow right in his face that he keeps getting pushed in to. He wants everything of Clear, wants more, wants so much that he can hardly breathe right and his lungs desperate for air are reducing him to tears. He'll bet anything that he looks pathetic and miserable but on the contrary it turns Clear on a lot, seeing him so submissive to his natural feelings, to his love for him.

Clear grabs his chin and turns his head for a strong kiss. He stays hovering, hotly breathing against Aoba's neck, lowly speaking in his ear. "Aoba-san is always teaching me things....S-So if I could... _hah--nngh_...!" This time he cried when he felt Aoba push back in to him, trying to match his movement. "I-If looking like this means I can teach you things as well then," He pressed his thumb and index finger over aoba's leaking cock, plugging the release he can sense ahead.  
  
"N-No, please! Clear, I....mm- _hngh_! L-Let go, please! Hah--nnhm--I-I want to--!"

"I wouldn't mind being a sensei for you more often." Clear obeys, kisses away Aoba's tears and goes  _harder_  and _faster_ , wanting to quickly meet him where he is so they could unwind together.

 

 

 **ix.** **Goodnight** _  
_

"G'night, Clear. I love you."

"Good night, Aoba-san. I love you too."

They move closer for their last kiss of the day and it's longer this time with more tongue and movement and definitely more sound than this morning. It makes Aoba a little weak in the knees and light headed and he appreciates being in bed right now more than this morning.

"A-Aoba-san must-- _haah~_ " Clear releases a gasping moan over Aoba's mouth and kisses him again before speaking again. "Must really be feeling it right now since all we're doing is kissing."

Aoba, red faced, doesn't appreciate the embarrassing observation of how quickly he can get off and glares. "And that's _all_ we're doing tonight, so behave."

"Mhm." Although Clear wants to go further..."I wouldn't want to keep you up all night when you have work again in the morning."

All night? That sounds as though he's implying if they were to make love again right now that it wouldn't just be the one time, but for many more rounds to follow. Clear may have enough stamina, _and then some_ , to afford to go all night long, but it's completely different for Aoba. Just kissing alone makes him dizzy!

Aoba shoves Clear away and turns over quickly, pulling the covers all the way up over him afterwards to hide except for the untamed strands on top sticking out.

They don't fall asleep together; one refusing to close his eyes until there's assurance in his heart that his lover will wake up eventually again, and the other just being tired.

Clear watches Aoba sleep, savors the soft whistling that now and again leaves Aoba's lips, the twitches and undecided twists and turns and overall how peaceful and content he looks. He's looking at his entire world laying beside him, living with him...embracing his love and returning it during the limited time they can spend together. But so long as they can be together until they meet the unfortunate expiration....

Aoba will wake up eventually, and they'll start their day together all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that I started writing this and finished it all in just one day, so glad (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
